


Draw

by braverose (chaosandwonder)



Series: Of Demons and Thunder Dragon Slayers [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Miraxus, NOT a sweet romance fic, Old work do not judge, Stolen Kiss, different tone from the rest of the fics in this collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosandwonder/pseuds/braverose
Summary: Mirajane vs Laxus - In which Mira learns not to play games with Laxus, but the damage is done
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss
Series: Of Demons and Thunder Dragon Slayers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167794
Kudos: 13





	Draw

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Mirajane vs Laxus  
> Summary: In which Mira learns not to play games with Laxus, but the damage is done  
> Setting: X784 (a few months before the beginning of the series)  
> Notes: Old fic, done at a time i wanted to write something a little bit different in tone, so I thought of going a few months back when Laxus was still a jerk... Uhm, please don't hate me.

.

.

To say that Laxus had a bad day is a serious understatement. He's had this splitting headache since he woke up, the job he had just completed turned out to be bogus—the rich woman whom they saved was actually the mastermind of her own kidnapping; a freak who was out to find a _knight in shining armor_ and had tried to seduce him in the presence of his team, calling him creepy endearments even as the Raijinshuu dragged her away to surrender her to authorities. The only reason he didn't toast her dead is that he wanted nothing to do with her.

Alone and in a very foul mood, Laxus made his way back to the guild.

As soon as he entered the hall, Natsu ran towards him as usual demanding him to fight, his fist already on fire. He grunted, questioning his own decision to come back to the guild knowing that all the people there are either dumb or weak. Without a word he punched the boisterous fire mage away, telling him to piss off.

Natsu was instantly knocked out, and Happy flew to him and inspect his bump. At the moment, Laxus doesn't care if he had overdone it; the teen knew he was looking for trouble, greeting him like that.

Above everybody's laughter he heard Gray mocking the still unconscious Natsu, "What an idiot! He disqualified himself." Laxus glanced towards the card mage beside Gray who was apparently taking bets. The betting board listed _Natsu vs Laxus_.

"Right after I explained to him the rules," Cana complained. "No using fire magic, I said. For the whole day the rule is to knockout or win over another mage without the use of any form of magic. Is that too hard to remember?" She shook her head and scanned the guild hall for other forms of amusement.

Not really caring one way or another, Laxus walked on, intending to go to the S-class request board when he saw Mirajane at the other end of the hall distributing food and drinks. He decided to walk to the bar instead and wait for her to come back.

As soon as she does, he orders beer, and at the same time Cana waves her over.

He doesn't pay attention when she leaves to take the card mage's order, nor when she passes by him on her way to the kitchen. His mind is still a prisoner of the annoyances he endured that day, and of his lingering headache.

When Mirajane reemerges however, she steals his full attention with the way she walked over to him: hips swaying, her hair flowing in jive with her hips, and— when he looked up to meet her eyes—her eyes dancing with the most devilish—no, _sultry_ gleam. There's a hint of a playful smile on her lips. She walked in slow motion, or more likely, his mind is playing this trick on him.

He always knew at the back of his mind that Mirajane is a beautiful woman. She may easily be the most attractive woman in all of Fiore. In fact, right now, he can say that he had never seen any woman _this_ attractive, and he has yet to meet one that can affect him this much.

Laxus found that no matter how he tried, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

For some reason, she keeps her eyes on him, too.

She hands him his beer without breaking their eye contact, leaning over to him a little bit too close for comfort. She says something but he couldn't hear. In fact, something seems to be very _very_ wrong about his senses, because right now, he couldn't be bothered to see, think, or feel anything not pertaining to Mirajane.

Laxus tried to speak, to regain control, but the only word that would come out of his mouth is, "M-Mirajane."

"Hmm...?" She leaned even closer when he called her name. In the close proximity he could smell her faint perfume, the scent of her shampoo... His senses are under assault.

With the woman still staring at him and now batting her eyelashes, Laxus tried to break away from the spell. Unfortunately, in his attempt to look away from her face, he looked down—a mistake, since from this angle, he has a good view of her cleavage.

Heat crept to his face as he tried once again to look away, but his eyes seemed glued—

_"Laxus..."_

_._

Against his better judgment, Laxus looked up to respond to her call. Before he understood what's going on, Mirajane tapped a finger on his forehead, without any sort of force, and yet-

Laxus burned from the contact, and promptly lost all sense of balance.

He fell on his back, onto the floor. He blinked several times and stared at the ceiling, trying to clear his mind to understand what just happened. His senses seemed to return to normal just then.

Shouting, cheering, clapping, hooting erupted in the guild hall. Before he managed to stand or even look at the sources of the sounds, Mirajane's face entered his line of vision.

"Need a hand?" she asked and cheerfully offered her hand to help him up. Gone was the sultry, seductive woman that she was mere seconds ago. She was back to normal.

He frowned. "What the hell was that about?" he snapped. Avoiding any contact with her, he stood up on his own.

She was going to say something when another voice rang: "And it looks like we've got a winner!"

Laxus shot a glare at the card mage whom he found was surrounded by their laughing guildmates. A quick glance at the betting board confirmed what he already figured out. The board says, _Mirajane vs Laxus_.

He looked over his shoulder and Mirajane gave him a cheeky smile, her hand making the peace sign. His gaze fell on her lips as she said, "Sorry, Laxus!"

Laxus did not think at all; he acted solely on impulse and the pressure to do something to get back at her, courtesy of his wounded ego.

That is the only way to explain why he did what he did next: he pulled Mirajane towards him, crushing his lips on hers.

Her eyes widened; shock rendering her immobile. Everyone in the guild hall seemed frozen.

He was just going to scare her; give her a dose of her own medicine. But her lips were so soft, and his senses were clouded by her scent, the feeling of warmth from having her this close. She hadn't pushed him away yet, so he—

"What the hell, Laxus!" Cana and Gray yanked him away from Mirajane, looking about ready to kill him.

He ignored them and stared at Mirajane, because while everyone else are screaming bloody murder, she never made a sound. Mirajane stood there frozen; her eyes staring at him, stricken. The heat burning her cheeks is the only indication that she hasn't turned into one of Ever's stone statues.

Her lips trembled, and he tried to reason in his mind that she deserved this; she seduced him, afterall. Even if it was just a game. Most especially because it was just a game.

Then he saw the tears threatening to well on her eyes and the weight of what he did came crashing down on him.

He stole a kiss from _Mirajane Strauss_. A guildmate. Sorcerer Weekly's top model, Fairy Tail's drawing card. The woman whom many men desire, but despite her many suitors never entertained any one. To the best of his knowledge, she had never been in a relationship, which only means—and Laxus felt like kicking himself when he realizes this—she had neved been kissed. While he personally didn't care about trivial things like that, she obviously does. _He stole her first kiss_. In the rudest possible way, too.

Laxus has done many stupid things, but he never regreted them nor wanted to apologize. Right now though, looking at Mirajane...

She took a sharp intake of breath, and looking like she's biting back a sob, turned and ran to the storage room at the end of the hall without a word. Nobody stopped her because frankly, nobody knew what to do.

When Laxus took a step forward, he found himself being blocked by the mages, quietly threatening him not to get anywhere near Mirajane.

"Tch. Don't get cocky on me. It's not like anyone of you can take me on." His eyes narrowed when none of them moved. "Just an advice, don't play games with me when you can't handle losing."

He hated it. He hated that he couldn't feel the usual satisfaction of pissing them off. He hated that they dragged him into this mess and now he's the one to blame. He hated that for a second there, he thought of following Mirajane. He hated this guild.

So he turned around and walked out, feeling his headache getting worse with every step. He was really better off away from them all.

.

Natsu, who was still nursing his bump and didn't see what happened, finally came to and glanced at the betting board. "Eh, I missed it? Who won?"

His question was met by blank stares. Gray rolled his eyes, disgusted.

"Mira won! You missed seeing Laxus fall from his chair, Natsu!" Happy exclaimed, clueless of what happened after that because he was trying to wake Natsu up.

Everyone was quiet for a while as they watched Natsu dash outside with Happy declaring that he'll run after Laxus for a rematch.

"Mirajane is the one who cried in the end, so I think Laxus won," Bisca sighed. They all glanced toward the storage room that is still locked. Cana and the others have tried to approach, but the barmaid wouldn't come out.

"I feel really bad for her, but I'd say Mira won," Levy said. "I've never seen Laxus look like he regrets anything he did. That's something."

"...my sweet Mira-chan~!" Wakaba belatedly reacted, crying. Macao patted his back to console him while muttering that Laxus was lucky Elfman, Erza, and the Master aren't around.

Worrying about Mira overhearing discussions and itching to ease the tension in the air as well as to force everyone to change topic, Cana declared, "Shut up about it now, all of you. That was a boring game anyway. How about a drinking contest?"

The suggestion was met with approval.

"Ah, my... another drinking contest?" They all turned to see Mirajane, who is now walking towards the bar, smiling broadly. "Then I'll prepare the drinks and the snacks." Everyone watched her as she entered the kitchen, still smiling, looking as if nothing untoward ever happened in her life.

Macao was the first one who spoke. "She did win, didn't she?" he said with a fond smile.

Most agreed and soon Mirajane came out with the promised snack and drinks.

"...I'd call this a draw." Cana muttered to herself, watching the guild return to business as usual.

She couldn't call it winning; not when she can see the crack in the smile that Mirajane put up for the sake of keeping everyone at ease.

.

.

_**End** _

_._


End file.
